The Escape
by Raggazzed12
Summary: Sirius has been trapped in Azkaban for so long. And then came the day when he decided to escape. Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition for LL Round 6.


**A/N: Well this is going to be torture. I can't believe they'd do this to me, but it happened. And so… here goes nothing. This was written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 6 for Little League. Out of the genres, I decided to choose (drumroll please) suspense. I'm pretty sure this has to do with the fact that I saw "The Phantom of the Opera" on Broadway yesterday and it's been affecting my brain since so here we go!**

The scream that he heard was suddenly cut off by something, and Sirius spun around in circles. He couldn't believe what he had just heard and wondered what was going to happen and where he was now. For the past few minutes he had been running down halls and such in the pitch blackness of night, not very sure what he was doing but also quite sure he had to get out of there. The scream had almost sent him into hysterics but he tried to calm himself after it was gone. This was prison, this was life, but this was also not what he had ever imagined.

All of his time in Azkaban couldn't add up to this, he couldn't believe this existed and couldn't understand why. Just trying to escape was hard enough, but with the prospect of Dementors around, he couldn't understand what was going on that was causing them to be this awake, but he expected it was the fact that he had gotten out of his cell. Now they were hunting him down and he would die, most likely. Whoever that woman was, she was no longer existing in soul or mind and spirit. She had most definitely been given the kiss. And Sirius feared but knew what that meant for him.

He ran down another twisted dark hallway to find bones and several skeletons lying there in front of him, and heard a dark growl that was coming from the darker areas of the room. This obviously wasn't the way out, and he couldn't find it at all. Sirius's body began to panic slightly, he could feel himself perspiring faster than the average person could, and knew he was just getting started. If this got worse, he would surely panic and be caught.

Running back up the stairs, he swore under his breath as a dark cloak floated past him, sure that he had been seen, and stood awaiting his fate. But the dementor kept moving on, and Sirius started moving on as well. He got down several thousand hallways sure of himself; but then again, not really. The darkness was as unnerving as it always had been.

Sirius took a right down another passageway and saw an empty cell, then realized it was his own. He had only managed to go back to where he had started. Why was this like this? How was this possible? Why couldn't he just get out? He put his hands to his face for a moment, feeling defeated and awaiting a dementor to come swiftly in and give him the dreaded Kiss. But none did, and in that moment, Sirius decided to keep going, as he absolutely had to get out.

He moved so quickly down the next passage that he didn't even see the dementor, but it saw him. He heard it coming upon him and his heart beat faster, for what Sirius was sure was the last time. But then he began to run, and run he did, faster than he ever had before, not knowing why he was running when he had just become so scared he had felt petrified but he was running. It sure felt good.

But exhaustion would have caught up to him eventually and so it did. Sirius began to walk quickly and carefully again, exasperated that he couldn't move any faster but knowing he was out of shape from doing nothing over the past 13 years outside. The place was freezing, he couldn't understand how he had made it the past 13 years anyway, but knowing he had to continue on or this would never work and he would never get anywhere.

Finally, he made it to the area where he was sure was the exit, his only way out. About 10 dementors stood in front of him. Sirus's breathing picked up again, this time sharp and quick, now officially terrified and feeling like he was going to throw up. All he could do was hope their blindness would save him and they wouldn't feel him. Morphing into a giant black dog-and finding himself panting heavily- he ran down the passage and then, suddenly, to his amazement, out the door, without a dementor noticing him. Staring wide-eyed around he glanced back, only to see the dementors disappearing down the hall, for the first time, they had noticed he was gone. Howling in relief, he began to plan the rest of his escape, thanking his being an unregistered animagus a special gift, and an amazing one, for now, he could get out of that horrid prison and as he had, the next step was London.

 **A/N: I sure hope that was good enough, I apologize if it seemed rushed but it was a race against time, thank you so much for reading, and even if it is a one-shot, please, review, review, review!**


End file.
